Spacecraft systems (e.g., remote sensing spacecraft systems) may include precision instruments which typically require a low jitter in-orbit environment to operate correctly. In addition, these instruments may be in proximity with attitude sensors, including star trackers and an inertial measurement unit (IMU). In this regard, two large earth-oriented instruments may need to be accommodated. For example, a spacecraft may include instruments such as an imager and a sounder. Each instrument produces disturbances, which can affect another instrument's operation. Accordingly, a system for reducing the amount of vibration among precision instruments on a spacecraft is desired.